It Ain't Over Yet
by Skywalker-Walking the skies
Summary: This is my take on of how I believe The Clone Wars Season 5 Finale should've been like. Anakin and Ahsoka Pairing. A ONE-SHOT. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

It's not fair

POV-Anakin Skywalker

It's not fair I'm gonna lose someone and I don't want that to happen. I hold everyone so dear and then to have them taken away I just can't do that and then they never come back. I wish I could be taken away from here and into another whole universe I don't care at least no one would recognize me if I left here. Ahsoka is the only one who gets it and Barriss is a traitor and I wish that I had killed her in cold blood but I wouldn't know what Ahsoka would say about that. I cleared her name and she's still so sad. She believes that she can't trust anyone, anyone except me. If I was her I would well and truly know what it would be like. It happened to me once when I was little when I went into a shop with my friends on Tatooine. One day we decided that we'd be a rebel and shoplift but I secretly opposed it. They shoplifted many items and I took none and said 'this is a bad idea we shouldn't be doing this'. I was in total stealth mode and then bam! Bade knocked something over and they ran out with items in hand and I got blamed for it. Shelf after shelf knocked in sync as dominos, one after another until the final one tipped, crushing an elderly lady beneath. I was blamed for the lady's death until security cameras showed that I was not guilty several months later. My so called friends would not help me, they would not believe me, they would not even trust me! My comm link snapped me out of my day dream, it was Ahsoka.

"hey snips, how are you feeling?" I answered trying not to sound hurt

"Master, c-can I talk to you in your room?" Her voice sounded like it was pained and the way she choked was laced with betrayal.

"Sure"

I clicked the button and there was already a buzz at my door and I jumped up instantaneously to unlock it. She jumped into my arms as the door slid shut. I was shocked and relieved to have her back in my arms again, as she went over of how devoted she felt on her month long journey. I could still feel how broken, fragile and betrayed she felt and I knew her pain more than she'd know. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she kept talking and then when she'd finished she was full on balling her eyes out. How terrifying it was, constantly evading the law, how betrayed and knowing who to trust, where to go, what to do and how unfair it was for a sixteen year old to be accused of such felinely! I put my arms around her patting her back, and rubbing her arm until she had let it all out. Ahsoka sat up across from me as one tear slid over her left cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and stood up taking her hands in mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I had tears brimming my eyes as well with what I was about to tell her and already knew how she felt.

"Ahsoka it's against the code but my love for you is the strongest emotion towards you and I love you for who you are not what you look like. Wherever you end up in the future I hope we can still stay in touch but of course we make it through this meeting together"

"I love you too Anakin, lets go now" I said wanting to get there now.

We walked out the door and into the turbo lift to the high tower. Obi wan, Ki Adi, Mace and Yoda were there.

"It seems that you are truly made of Jedi Knight material and truly deserve your title back and the Force made this your great trial" Ki Adi said

"Allowed back into the order, you may be Padawan Tano" Yoda stated

The room had a strange aura and the emotions were running off like thick waves of goo, from Ki Adi and Mace.

"They're asking you back Ahsoka" I spoke "I'm, asking you back" I said sympathetically as I reached into a compartment in my belt and pulled out her silka braid beads, holding my hand out.

Ahsoka was hesitant to take back her rightful roll as she look at me with sadness, before letting her deep, baby blue eyes well up; using her hands to curl my hand up into a fist. I now knew why she'd cried so long and held me so tight beforehand. She was about to let out a scream and run but it never came. We all just stood there in silence, my mouth ever so slightly agape.

"I'm not coming back…" she whispered out huskily looking so deeply into my breaking heart, her deepest thoughts and sympathy washing into me like the fog on Jabiim. It was clearly written on her face that she was sorry.

Ahsoka turned and quickly left out the door. It took me a moment to realize what had just happened before I picked myself up again just as Yoda was about to stop me. I rushed to the door running down hall after hall. Obi wan sent me a wave of reassure-meant as my boots skidded round one last corner leading to the gate way of never coming back.

"Ahsoka!" I puffed "Ahsoka wait!" She kept walking on a clear path to the top of the stairs "Ahsoka, stop, Please!"

She reframed from going any further but did not turn around until I forced her to face me with my hand on her shoulder. A single tear slid down her face, catching the sunlight, dripping from her chin and onto her boot.

"Why?!" I gasped

"The council didn't trust me, my best friend betrayed me and now they just want me back cause they lost one from their own actions?! They would've sensed if I were lying!" She shouted turning around "I can't trust anyone, I have to figure this out on my own."

She was about to take a step before I stopped her as I began to talk, "I trust you Ahsoka, Padmé does. I've been with you every step of the way. I need you by my side Snips. WHO'S going to be there by my side on the front lines? WHO is going to be there when I'm pinned down and I have no hope of survival without YOU? WHO is going to be there when I don't have SOMEONE to joke around with and WHO is going be there when I want to share my love with you…" I trailed off

"You don't understand Master, I have to find the truth about this, the council want no more about it?! This is something I just have to do alone. Don't you see how much I'm hurt, pained and betrayed already?!" Ahsoka screamed at me letting years free fall down her face.

"No Ahsoka! The Jedi is your life and your family and I'm not going to let you throw it away this easily. You don't have to go through this alone. I understand wanting to leave the temple. I understand what you're going through. I understand."

"Master I know you do but no one else does, I have to go" she strained the last word having tears still falling down her face.

"Wherever you go, I'll always be behind you, I won't give up on you, when you've come so far. I need you Ahsoka and without you I have nothing, so I won't stop until you come back with me. I'll always be with my padawan wherever she goes, just come back with me, my love" I sang and once again held my hand out with the silka braid as she turned around and ran back to me. She cried into my shoulder and started mumbling slurred words.

"I'm so sorry I never wanted to go. I knew it'd be for the best but now I love you more than ever and I can't let you go and you'd only be further and painfully away from you if I left you."

I put a finger to her lips before she swung her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her, attaching the braid once again to its right spot. Ahsoka's lips tickled mine as I leaned down and we kissed, with the sun setting behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

POV-Anakin Skywalker

Ever since we were called to the council chambers everything had chance for the better. My life had been turned around and I couldn't have asked for more. That evening I had finally admitted my love for Ahsoka and never looked back. The kiss was magical and her lips danced upon mine as sparks of pleasure popped through my mind, tingled my lips, wanting more. That same evening we went back to the chambers where we officially re-instated her position, little did she know that she'd soon be a knight. She walked behind me with her arms down by her sides and she kept feeling for her lightsabers but they weren't there. I looked back at her but she pretended that she hasn't been fiddling with her belt as she caught up with me, lacing her arms around me as we continued to walk to our dorm. Fortunately no one was around as I stroked her lekku.

"Don't worry Ahsoka we can go to Illum tomorrow and get you two new crystals, the council said as much that they would try and track down your old ones but said that we'd better get you some new ones just in case" I assured Soka, calming her nerves quite a bit.

"That's all good Ani but I would like my old ones back as well."

"I know that's why I asked for them to find them cause otherwise I had said I'd higher a bounty hunter to do it"

"Really?" She asked just as I thumbed the key panel to our dorm, stepping over the threshold.

"Mmhhh, just for you baby girl, get dressed; nothing too fancy though"

The next morning.

POV-Anakin Skywalker

I woke up fairly early and still a tad tipsy from last night when I had taken Asoka out for dinner. I think I may have had a tad too much to drink. I took an aspirin and chugged down some blue milk and chomped up a Gawa. Ahsoka was still sleeping when I had finished getting changed and about to go out the door to see the Chancellor. She looked so damn cute when she's sleeping and that quiet purring she makes is so adorable. I rushed back inside and kissed the dip between her montrals careful not to wake her up sprinting out the door and to the hangar. I jumped into my speeder and maneuvered my way through the skies, zipping at insanely high speeds for no apparent reason. I jumped in the turbo-lift and raced down the red hall stopping at the door to the chancellors office to straighten myself up before entering.

"Ah Anakin my boy, how good it is to see you again." He said in his distinctive frail tone.

"Likewise Chancellor"

"Tell me what is on your mind? You seem troubled"

"My Padawan Ahsoka Tano, did the Senate vote against her?"

He spun his chair so he faced the Couruscanti sky. "The truth is yes," he said darkly, grinning evilly which went unnoticed my Anakin "The senate was going to have her executed. Master Skywalker I have a meeting now so if you'd kindly excuse me I have to go. Stay in touch, my boy."

"Of course Chancellor," I said bowing "good luck with your proposal for more power over the Senate!" I called half sprinting out the door and half furious at him for letting the Senate almost have her executed.

I made my way through the senate hoping to avoid a distraction of some kind, all I wanted to do was to be with Soka and nothing else. I breathed in much needed air, grinding my feet to a halt when I reach my speeder in the senate hangar. I jumped in it and took off out into the Coruscanti sky, blowing off so much needed steam; flying a distorted path towards the temple. I momentarily closed my eyes, enjoying the air rush over my face and blowing my hair back. I was around 24klicks from the temple and all I could think about was Ahsoka nothing else. She was all I could think of. I put my left hand to my heart and wished that I could've had her in my arm but all I felt was something under my shirt. It was round and was just a little bigger than my thumbnail big. I slowed my speeder and dropped downward so I wouldn't get hit. I reached down my shirt and pulled it out. I drifted back to realization of the fact that it was a ring and not just any ring but it was my signet ring. Suddenly it hit me, it felt like a ton of bricks had just crushed into my chest. I gagged and struggled for air as I remembered that nothing had felt right before I got together with Ahsoka and this ring had just thrown everything out of balance. I was married to Padmé. I continued to struggle for air as the realization hit me. I tore the chain the ring was suspended on from my neck and slipped it into a console in my speeder hoping to never see it again. Dread and pain welled up inside me as I felt the sudden urge to go and talk to Padmé and to tell Ahsoka too. I was in such deep thought that I had to swerve to miss crashing into an oncoming speeder. My comm link rang and I dreaded to answer but eventually did anyway.

"Anakin! Where have you been?! Get you're ass to my apartment now!" Padmé yelled over the link, cutting me off

"I'm so sorry Padmé, I'm on my way over now" I huffed turning the speeder around in the opposite direction.

I landed my speeder on her balcony and hopped out using the Force to open the doors. I was greeted by a very concerned looking and distressed Padmé Amidala. She looked up from where she was and laid her eyes on me running up to me as I just smiled.

"Ani! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" She squealed pecking my lips

"Hey Padmé" I replied sadly giving her a weak hug

"Anakin, what's wrong? You didn't come home last night after Ahsoka's trial, what happened?"

"Padmé, I think we should talk." I sighed, walking away from her and siting down on the couch where she sat next to me.

"Oh ok"

"I talked to the Chancellor this morning and, he told me the verdict of Ahsoka's fate if I hadn't figured that Barriss was behind the bombing of the temple and framing Soka" I paused

"And?"

"And he told me that the Senate would've had Ahsoka executed and the way he said it he was almost overly happy about the fact that she would've been executed it makes no sense."

"I'm so sorry Anakin, I failed you" she cried sympathetically, moving closer towards me and placing her hand over my heart where the ring usually was. "Ani where's your ring?!" She exclaimed alarmed.

"Padmé that's also what I have to tell you about. I'm sorry…"

"You lost it, didn't you?" Padmé whispered, leaving my side and looking out the window.

"No, no I didn't" I replied flinching in thinking of what I was about to say

"Then what's the problem Ani?" She laughed, smiling.

"Things with you in the last 6months haven't felt right. I'm in love with someone else and as much as it pains me I can't be married with you anymore, I love you like an older sister Padmé I really do but I can't keep denying my feelings for you when they are not true…"

"Stop, just stop!" She yelled, "How could you do this to me?" She whispered as she turned around and I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Padmé, truthfully I am and if you need me I will be here it's just that I can't be with you anymore" I whispered ashamed and hurting from the inside so much that it burned through my soul like the fires of Mustafar.

"Our child is going to grow up without a father now…" She finally gasped out falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

My heart leapt out of my chest at the thought of being a father but I knew that it was already too late, "Padmé I said I'd be here for you an you know I will be I just can't be married to you, you have to understand that"

"Just go, leave me alone Ani. I will call you when I've made a decision cause as far as I know I am still married to you until I sign a form"

I left her right there and then. All the way back to the temple my heart felt heavy and I could not stop thinking about it. Those words kept ringing over and over through my head. 'Our child is going to grow up without a father…father…father' it echoed. I felt so devoted from my duties as a Jei at that moment and I felt responsible for everything that had happened over the past months. I grew up without a father and I turned tail and ran from it, without realizing how hurtful and grueling it was for me and I was doing it to my own son of flesh and blood.

I arrived at the temple and walked on a direct route back to my quarters, in absolute silence; I did not speak, I showed no emotion and I did not respond to any fellow Jedi. I just kept walking. At one stage I thought I saw Obi wan run up behind me and try and shake me out of my thoughts but it didnt work so he just walked behind me and watched what I did. I just walked and walked with no expression until I got to the door with the name plate 'Anakin Skywalker' and scratched in underneath it 'Ahsoka Tano'. I reached to touch the panel to open the door but Obi wan stood in the way.

"Obi wan, please move"

"Anakin not until you tell me what's wrong"

"I wasn't asking" I said sternly

"Anakin Skywalker you will tell me now!" He almost yelled firmly.

"Look I just went out and I have a pouring headache so would you shift your shebs"

"No, not until you tell me the truth, now!"

"Like I said I wasn't kriffing asking!" I shouted at him outraged before I sunk down on the wall by the threshold, holding my head in my hands as Obi wan knelt down beside me.

"Little brother I know you're emotionally distraught please just tell me" he said calmly, soothing my foul mood.

Suddenly the door opened and a tired looking Ahsoka stepped out.

"I heard shouting, is everything okay?" She asked puzzled

"Ahsoka!" I shouted jumping up and hugging her tightly "Obi wan and I just disagreed over something but he was just leaving now."

"Yes, talk to you in a few days when you get back, and settled in" Obi wan added regretfully letting Anakin get his way cause it was a loosing battle.

POV-Ahsoka Tano

I watched Anakin disappear inside after hugging me as I stood there in silence, looking to Obi wan for answers.

"Keep an I on him, there's something that's made him emotionally distraught."

"I will Obi wan and I will get to the bottom of it." I finished before following Anakin inside.

* * *

**I thank everyone who is already following this and I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this story whilst I'm writing it. I'm always open to ideas, requests, ways to improve my writing and pretty much anything helpful and I'd be glad to help you guys too. Do please review it's really pleasing reading everyone's thoughts and encouragement plus its like birthdays and Christmas in one! Next chapter up soon I hope**

**_May The Force Be With You…_**

**_-Skywalker_**


End file.
